


Blood Kink

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	Blood Kink

The door slammed closed angrily, half waking Carmilla, half startling her.  "Well someone’s chipper." dark, monotonous vocal resonated in the room and soon in Laura’s ears. Her face contorted to make a grimace, Carmilla saw this and couldn’t help the soft smile from her face but when her eyes met ice blue ones, angry ice blue one, the smile lessened.

"I’m not exactly in the mood, Carmilla." Laura spoke finally.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, as you know, its midterms for me and on-top of that, I have a report due for my English class, and then a bunch of club meetings, thanks to LaF and Danny having me join, the Zeta bro’s trying to escort me everywhere, and the cherry on-top of this proverbial, yet very bad metaphor for a Sundae, I have my period."

"I see… That must be why you almost ignored my text earlier, huh Creampuff?"

The smaller girl all but growled out her annoyance, hands shaking a bit at her side before her yes closed, she took a breath, and went straight to her desk. Once down in her seat, she grabbed a cookie from the left out cookie sleeve. Carmilla, now on her back, staring at the girls backside, decided to sit up. She stretched and groaned soft when her back popped, Laura’s ears flicked back to the sound yet she didnt bother to turn to the vampire, instead she shrugged her left shoulder and went back to typing on her keyboard.

"You know, cutie, you should really stop pushing yourself this time of the year. If you don't get enough rest, you might faint from exhaustion or even get sick because of this. You’re buring the candle at both ends here." her fingers playing with the ends of the smaller girls hair, watching it glide in-between her fingers as if it were water. Laura shivered at the sensation and shook her head to try to make her stop.  
"You know I need to concentrate on this, Carm. The report is due this Thursday and if I fall back on writing it, I won’t get a good grade on it."

"Grades, schmades, take a load off and relax," Carmilla took the mouse from her hand, saved the document as was and turned off the monitor. "it’ll be there when you get back." she was answering the look on her roommates face. "Now, get a change of clothes and get in that shower, you need it." Well if one had heightened sense of smell like Carmilla did, and Carmilla did, they would also notice how unpleasant Laura smelled right about now. As well as how nice.

Carmilla was sometimes thankful of her powers, scent being one. Since her heightened sense of smell, she could smell the scent of blood, and latent arousal due to her roommate being in her state of….. dishevelment.

When Laura didn’t budge the first time, Carmilla raised a dark eyebrow, cocked her head, and gave her a look that only a mother would give, or at least someone who cared (she tried to give a Perry look but it apparently wasn’t working so hot). The second time Laura didn’t budge, Carmilla was ready to drag her in the bathroom herself until, “Ugh, fine. I’ll go shower. Just don’t…. Nevermind.” and with that, the tiny brunette was up and heading to the bathroom, clearly with nothing in her hands (be it from not thinking or not caring anymore).

Once the ebony-haired girl heard the door close, she could almost see her roommate turned to face the shower, her back to the door. This gave her the opportune moment to strike! She quietly got up from the bed and strode to the bathroom. Just because she wore clunky boots all the time didn’t mean she had to make noise with them.

Once at the door, she heard Laura humming - or was she muttering? - to herself. Carmilla turned the handle and flew in there causing a burst of air to fly in after her. She closed the door as quickly as she entered. Laura stood at the cool air hitting her backside and yelped as it caused goosebumps to arise over her skin.

"Carmilla I swear to Go—" she was soon cut off with a searing kiss, fangs brushing slightly over her pink lips. Laura was pushed up against the counter, her bare ass hidding the coolness of the glossy granite.  
There were sounds of soft whimpers and moans coming from Laura, growls from Carmilla as she delved her tongue down the others throat, her hands working on her hips, nails scraping soft at the smooth skin. When her hand made its way to the apex of her thighs, Laura pulled away and panted. “Not… I can’t… We can’t… Holy—” she clearly couldn’t finish a sentence what with her body being ravished by the hands of her roommate. Soon her neck had hot wet kisses being planted on them, fangs scraping the skin near her jugular and Carmilla could almost taste the blood.

"Carmilla…" a gasp left Laura’s lips and she felt deft fingers run smoothly over her curls and her hips bucked. She couldn’t touch herself and no one else could touch her because of her pussy dripping blood as if it were an open wound from a stabbing but damn did it feel good and damn did she want fingers inside her. Carmilla smirked as she heard the gasp and caught whiff of the adrenaline filled arousal.

"Don’t worry, cutie, it won’t hurt" she slurred out as a single digit made its way inside Laura’s warm, and very moist, folds which elicited a moan from the tiny gay, a smirk from the broody one.

She didn’t know if she should fight back or cave into the pleasure - honestly, if she fought back, she could be throwing away some much needed release she couldn’t get while normally on her period - but opted to grab the counter with one hand, and her roommates shoulder with the other, her toes curling slight from the rhythm Carmilla had set with her fingers, slow yet fast, hard yet soft. It was pushing her senses to the edge, as well as herself.

Carmilla could hear the panting and picked up the speed and force of her fingers, this time adding a second. Her lips were on Laura’s neck and collar bone but she glanced down once or twice and saw the blood on her fingers, the blood she couldnt wait to taste, no less.

Laura was close and she knew it, she even knew Carmilla knew it. Her hips bucked which meant Carmilla would be going faster and harder, thrusting her fingers deeper inside, coating her fingers in not only her juices but her blood. She felt her roommates fingers curl inside her. Laura’s body radiated with tremors as she let out a wail of pleasure, head tilted back, eyes closed, and toes curling, fingers curling in hair and on the counter as she came with a jolt. It felt good and also blood now coated Carmilla’s hand.

"O-oh my god…" She was panting now and moaned soft as she felt her roommates fingers slide out of her. Her eyes opened slow and she saw her sable-haired vampire mate now staring at her blood and cum coated hand. "Here, let me was—" instead of taking Laura’s advice, Carmilla instead started to lick the areas of her hand that were coated, keeping her eyes locked to Laura’s, giving her signature seduction eyes in the process. Laura stared, her face heating up, eyes widening as she gulped and watched her roommate.

She finished with her snack, “you taste good, buttercup.” a smirk and flash of fangs caused Laura to gulp and flush more. “C’mon. You need to get clean, and I think a second pair of hands could help you” she insinuated that something other than cleaning would happen but it apparently went right over Lauraas head as the smaller girl just made her way into the shower stall. As Laura was getting the water ready to the right temperature she felt she and Carmilla would both enjoy, she didn’t see the slim, pale figure undress of her all black garb and step in quietly behind her. She didn’t realize till two cool arms wrapped around her midsection causing her to squeak.

"Relax cutie, it’s just me" Carmilla nuzzled her face into the crook of Laura’s neck, Laura smiled soft at the feeling of skin on skin as well as water on skin.  
"About that ‘second pair of helping hands’," Laura spoke smugly, turning to smirk and look at her roommate behind her. The vampire nodded soft and sighed light, though if you felt her chest, you’d never know if she was breathing or not.

Laura untangled herself from her mates arms and moved so she was under the running water, letting it run over her body, eyes closing at the soft patter it made on her skin and how good it felt that it made her lips curl upward. Instead of grabbing the soap automatically like she normally did, she just let the ambient of the water consume her, wash over her, wash away the fact that a group of Carmilla’s race was after her. After that thought flashed breifly, her brow clenched and Carmilla saw it. The inky-haired girl grabbed her roommate and rubbed her back with soft, yet aged hands.

"Don’t think about it, sweetcheeks…" her voice was soft, still a hint of seduction in it though, but it was now sincere.

"But it’s so prevelant and there and it’s hard to not thi—" a finger was placed to her lips and she looked up, ceasing to speak. She looked up into two pools of midnight sky and her brow unclenched till she had worrisome look on her face.

"It will be fine. All you have to worry about right now is relaxation and me doing all the work" it was promising, and if it came from Carmilla, though she did like about a lot of things before, it would be fulfilled.  
Laura nodded finally and relaxed her shoulders so they slumped, but not by much, which caused Carmilla to smile, for once, without it being forced.

The small gay had a burst of courage and closed the gap between the two of them, lip locking with the brooding female, their lips moving slow this time, to savor the moment instead of rush through. Pale hands rubbed up tanned arms slow, tracing nails in the skin as well eliciting goosebumps and soft noises from the girl.

Carmilla’s lips soon moved downward, nipping and kissing her jawline, making her way to her neck and collarbone again, hands moving up Laura’s back, over her shoulders and resting on the top of her chest. She pushed softly so Laura was against the wall. Laura grunted soft when her warm back met cold tile wall.

Her lips pulled from Laura’s jugular so she could look at the girl head-on to watch her face and reactions. Pale hands moved down the tan chest, rubbing the palm over pert buds causing the brunette to hiss soft and move her hips. she bit her lip and Carmilla watched her - after years of being with females, Carmilla didn’t need to see the body to know what to do - and let her hands do all the talking, listening to the noises the girl under her made along the way.

One hand stayed on her chest as the second mades its way to Laura’s hip and squeezed causing them to buck and lift up from the wall. The hand on the chest, rolled a pert nipple between fingers, tugging slight when needed. Laura’s breath hitched then and her breathing became labored - damn was she sensitive since being on her period.

Carmilla slowly got on her knees, still looking up at her brunette, the hand on her hip coming to rest on her thigh, rubbing and squeezing soft. Laura bit her lip again and nodded slight - was it a nod or a shudder? Carmilla couldn’t tell - and soon, Carmilla was nose to pussy with Laura’s nether-regions, her nostrils filled with the sent of arousal and blood, two things that drove her mad and she almost growled from her growing hunger to just eat her, literally, but she needed to go slow or else this won’t be good for Laura (or to savor and keep in their minds for however long it will stay).

She breathed in deeply and delved in, tongue first. Her tongue ghosted over Laura’s sensitive bundle of nerves that was her clit - Laura gasped and let out a soft moan at that - soon her tongue was flicking against her folds, lapping up both juices and blood in one swipe, and another flick, and another lick… till Laura was reduced to whimpers and moans, her breath heaving with labored breaths and pants. Laura’s hands and legs were trembling to the point Carmilla had to hold her legs steady to eat her out. Laura didn’t know what to do with her hands so she grabbed fistfuls of ebony hair and rolled her hips into the others mouth, the others’ tongue now caressing her clit like it were a pearl.

"F-fuck, Carmilla…" was all the tiny girl could muster from her lips. The vampire heard this and just sped up her ministrations, licking more juices and blood into her mouth. Laura’s hips bucked and ground into the others mouth, rolling as she gripped hair more and more , reaching her climax faster and faster. Carmilla was bold to slip her fingers between the slick folds again to help coax the orgasm out.

"Carmilla!" Laura groaned out - it sounded nice to the vampire, how it sounded coming from her mouth and the way she said it - as she rolled her hips once more and arched her back as she felt the digits inside her curl again. Her orgasm came from that little curl of digits and it didn’t stop coming for Carmilla helped her to ride it out in its entirety, thrusting her fingers in and out as her mouth worked on the sensitive bud of nerves all while the brunette above her moaned and squealed out the girls name.

When the orgasm died down, Laura was panting hard. Carmilla slid her fingers out slow, laura fidgeting slight from the loss of contact and how it felt in her most sensitive area on her body. Pools of midnight looked up to see pools of blue staring back. both licked their lips but only one moved her eyes - Carmilla eyed her fingers, coated in what they were coated in before - before they darted back to the blue crystals staring at her.

"Would you like to taste yourself?" it was low, as if she didn’t utter the words but she did and when Laura heard it, she flushed pink and bit her lip.

"No, I’d rather watch you enjoy yourself instead." she ducked her head when she spoke that sentence and helped Carmilla up in the process.

"As you wish, Princess." her damn voice would always get Laura now, wouldn’t it? Yeah it would. The brunette looked and was just in time to see her Vampire devour her fingers, licking every crevace clean of the mixture of salty and iron, her tongue gliding over the digits. Laura was transfixed, as if she’s never seen it being done before (which was of course wrong). Carmilla soon finished and as she lapped up the last of the fluids, her eyes, which were closed, opened and stared back at her roommate.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked once done and reaching for a towel. Her voice apparently pulled Laura from la-la-land. "C’mon, dry off and we’ll go to sleep okay?" The tiny gay nodded "right, sorry" and turned off the shower head and grabbed the extra towel on the rack (never know, huh?) and wrapped it around her body as if she was now shy about her figure - which Carmilla found extremely cute for some reason.

They both stepped out of the stall to dry and get ready for bed, sleep clothes on their respective person. Carmilla was first out, her hair would be in a pony for bed, she didn’t really mind; Laura was next, turning the lights out, her hair in a pony as well, low and loose the way she liked it. On the way to her bed, Carmilla stole the infamous yellow pillow and snuggled up with it, which resulted in a look from Laura. Carmilla gave her a half pleading, half seduction eyes look and Laura soon caved, Carmilla had a smug smile of happiness that she won.

The brunette shook her head and headed to her computer to finish the damned report that she was pulled from only an hour earlier and headed to work, black eyes burning into her back from the bed on her left. She smiled soft to herself at the memory of what had just transpired and squirmed in her seat - from giddiness or butterflies? she didn’t know and couldn’t decipher so she went back to work.

Her computer clock read 3am and she let out a yawn. Finally done with the report though. She swiveled around and stretched, standing and turning off her monitor and moving to her bed. Before laying down though, she planted a soft kiss to Carmilla’s forehead - to which her eyes opened (vampire so sleep was a bit hard to do late at night).  
"Thought you were asleep."  
"That was your problem cutie, you thought." a small smirk on pale lips as she slid up to slay against the headboard. "Wheres the charm?"  
"Right here," she slid it from under her pillow. She didn’t fancy the idea of wearing a dried bat wing on her wrist, no matter the magical properties it possessed, so she’d rather sleep with it under her head, close by in case she needed it.  
"Put it on, please? For me?" Carmilla pulled that card, boy did she hate it but Laura slipped it on, grabbing one string end with her teeth and the other with her free hand and tied it down.  
"Better?"  
"Much." it was a crisp sound, one that sent a shiver down Lauras spine.  
Laura then snuggled down into her downy sheets, blanket pulled up to her chin as she just stared at her Vampire. Her vampire.

She didn’t know who fell asleep first, her or Carmilla but she woke up the next day rested, refreshed, and ready to turn in her report - entirely different from the previous day. She grabbed the previously printed out report, kissed Carmilla’s forehead again and grabbed her belongings to go to class, charm still on her wrist.

Later that day, as Laura came back into the room, she heard shuffling - something resembling the sound of a garbage bag being moved or opened. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the area she heard it on, only to be greeted with a burst of air as the figure known as Carmilla rushed to the bed, something hidden behind her.

"What’re you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Carmilla."

"Laura."

Touche. Two could play at this game.

"Tell me or I’ll take off this charm."

"You wouldn’t."

"Try. Me."  
A huff of air as her arms moved to show something red.

"Carmilla! Honestly?!"

"What?"

"My used tampons? Really?!"

"I- Well-" she couldn't win this battle. "Yeah. I can’t help it, cupcake, you just taste so good!"

"Unbelievable!" Laura shook her head and went to her computer, wanting to end the conversation.

A stillness in the air let them both know the silence was deadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I’ll put them back?" Laura groaned and thumped her head on her desk. And Carmilla thought she was hardheaded.

END


End file.
